<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to apologise by Unicornhead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459919">How to apologise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornhead/pseuds/Unicornhead'>Unicornhead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, More Fluff, Wholesome, bokuto is dumb, first time writing help, some cute stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornhead/pseuds/Unicornhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto made a mistake and is trying to fix it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to apologise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiii :) So I never did this before but quarantine is making me start new hobby's so...I tried. Also, I am not a naitive English speaker so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I also tried to make the story fit the original personality of the characters and make them as realistic as possible, so I hoped that worked. Anyway, enjoy reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi, Akaashi!" Konoha screamed as he walked up to the setter as he walked into the gym and gave him a soft smile. "I heared about what you did last night with Bokuto, I never expected it to happen so soon but I am proud of you." he said and looked at Akaashi, who was highly confused.</p><p>"What exactly did Bokuto tell you?" Akaashi asked and tilted his head a little, although he was a bit scared to know the answer. 
At that moment, they heared someone loudly screaming in the background, it was Bokuto who just entered the gym. He basically ran up to Akaashi and jumped into a hug. "Akaashiii!!" he said loudly. </p><p>The setter looked at him, then looked back a Konoha. "What did you tell Konoha about what we did last night?"</p><p>Bokuto looked up "we Netflix and chilled" he said happily, only for Akaashi to facepalm himself hard. "Bokuto-san, we watched House of Cards, nothing more."</p><p>"Yeah, we chilled with Netflix that's what I said."</p><p>"That is not what that means, Netflix and Chill means when you...." Akaashi went silent, but Bokuto understood what he meant by it and blushed.</p><p>"Then why do they call it that! What do you call it when I actually want to chill!!" Bokuto said loudly, a bit ashamed knowing that he told everyone they 'took a new step in their relationship', even if he didn't mean it. </p><p>Akaashi nervously bit his lip before starting to speak again "It doesn't really matter, I just want to know to who you told this besides Konoha."
Bokuto started thinking</p><p>"Everyone at the volleyballclub, Kuroo, Hinata and uhm m-my parents" He replied softly, knowing he screwed up big time.</p><p>Akaashi went home that day directly after practice, he didn't feel like staying longer since he was quite mad at the spiker and left on his own. Meanwhile in the gym, Bokuto was trying to figure out a good way to apologise.</p><p>"I messed up! He won't even reply to my texts" He whined to Komi</p><p>"What did you send him?" he replied</p><p>"this"</p><p>"bokuto"</p><p>"yes?"</p><p>"This is a single emoji of a snail"</p><p>"Yeah I thought it might make him laugh"</p><p>"and what was he supposed to respond to this? What is ANYONE supposed to respond to this?!"</p><p>"I don't know like Hahaha or something"</p><p>"It has to be funny to send hahaha, this is not even worth a haha, it's not funny"</p><p>Washio dropped in "Why not just give him a present as an apology, you can't go wrong with a bouquet of flowers right? " and sighted. The captain started thinking, took a big breath and screamed 
"Do you even know how many meanings flowers can have! maybe one is saying I hate you, my condolences or 'I did something terrible behind your back and murdered someone', 'congratulations on your marriage' who knows?!" </p><p>"alright alright, I get it, no flowers geez" Washio said as he walked away to pick up some stray balls before speaking again. "Just give him something then. Something useful, not some junk."</p><p>It was already evening when Bokuto decided to visit Akaashi's house to apologise. He was holding the present he bought before, something useful...just like they advised him to. He slapped himself softly before knocking on the door. </p><p>"Bokuto-san" </p><p>Before him was Akaashi, looking curious about what the spiker had to say.</p><p>Bokuto took a sharp inhale and handed him the present "I'm sorry about what happened, so I bought you a present as an apology"</p><p>Akaashi opened up the wrappers and silently looked at it before starting to speak</p><p>"Bokuto-san"</p><p>"yeah?"</p><p>"why a frying pan?"</p><p>"Because I panicked and thought it might be useful, you don't like it?"</p><p>Akaashi sighted "It's fine, why don't you come inside and we can finish House of cards together?"</p><p>Bokuto looked surprised "So you forgive me?" he said and grabbed Akaashi's hand "you think I did a good job with picking out a present?"</p><p>Akaashi pulled him inside the house"it's a great present, thanks. Go sit on the couch I'll go make us some hot chocolate" he said and started laughing softly "and yes," He added "I have marshmallows" before hugging him and walking to the kitchen.</p><p>Bokuto grabbed a few pillows and a blanket and made a quick pillow fort. "I'll just tell people we just watched netflix this time." He said with a huge smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahah okay so that was my first ever fic, thanks for reading! I got inspired by a youtube video about flower meanings and this popped up. I might start writing more if people liked this, because I quite enjoyed it. Anywayss byyeee :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>